When I See You
When I See You Lyrics Donna: Mafia I put your picture on my mirror, Start to blush when somebody say's your name In my stomach there's a pain See you walk in my direction I go the other way I start to stutter when I speak Try to stand, but my knees go weak What's happening to me in the dark can you tell me what it means I lay my head on my pillow Got me staring out the window Wish on a star for a sign It's the Reason why The Backup Singers (Donna): You're always on my mind (oh yeah yeah) When you come around I get shy (Baby) When I see you, (see you), when I see you (baby when I yeah, yeah) Never know when you might walk by (on by) So I gotta be right on time, (right on time) When I see you (when I) when I see you (ooh yeah) Donna: I scribble X and O's in my notebook Checking how my hair and nails look I feel myself in the zone I get nervous when you call So I say I'm not home I see your face when I hear my favorite song Should I send an e-mail at home You're the number one topic on the phone, I wonder if you know or do you have a clue (yeah yeah) Yeah baby I lay my head on my pillow You got me staring out the window (ooh baby) Wish on a star for a sign What's the reason why, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah The Backup Singers (Donna): You're always on my mind (You're always, hey) When you come around I get shy (Hey sexy boy, you sexy boy) (Hey baby, ee) When I see you, when I see you (I'll never know) Never know when you might walk by (on by) So I gotta be right on time, (right on time) (Baby, when I, when I, when I, when I, when I) When I see you, when I see you Donna: Something now is taking over me, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm not going run I'm Just gone to stand here and see, oh oh oh oh oh Oh yeah, hey baby The Backup Singers (Donna): You're always on my mind (Hey, when I see you, You so sexy boy, you so sexy boy) When you come around I get shy When I see you (When I see you), when I see you Never know when you might walk by So I gotta be right on time, When I see you, when I see you (I don't know but I, why I get nervous around you, I love it, around you) (Ooh you boy, you're always on my mind (you're always)) You're always on my mind When you come around I get shy When I see you (Hey, you you you), when I see you (I love it, I love it) Never know when you might walk by So I gotta be right on time, (Yes I love it, baby, but I don't know for some reason, I can't, I can't) (Be around. I can't, I can't, only when I see you) When I see you, when I see you Video Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs